


My Friend,  I Can Help You (A Parody)

by Awesome_Pasta_Luv



Series: Saint-14/Osiris Song-Ficts [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Its way to late for the author to be awake., Other, its a series now, ive gotta get this crap outta my head, osiris needs more love, saint-14 is sitll a cinnamon roll, the pairing is killing me, theres probs gonna be more in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Pasta_Luv/pseuds/Awesome_Pasta_Luv
Summary: This is absolutely a parody piece. The song it parodies is Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman. I love both the song and the movie, but I have no idea why this struck me at 1am... In fact this is probably more crackish than parody because its Saint-14 and Orisirs....
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Saint-14/Osiris Song-Ficts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764832
Kudos: 6





	My Friend,  I Can Help You (A Parody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal_Rose_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Witch/gifts).



> Its 1 am and I have no idea what Im doing.

[Saint-14]  
You know I need you, its not a secret that I can hide.  
I know you need me, so don’t keep saying it’s the Vex this time.  
Osiris, you claim its not possible and the Infinite Forest is pulling you timelines away from me.  
Though you’re here with me now, so who can stop me if I decide that you’re need my help eventually?  
What we tear the Forest up? Say that we’re two of a kind.  
Nothing could keep us apart and you are the warlock I was destined to find.  
Its not up you. It should be all up to me. And the City can still live without me.  
So why don’t we tear the Forest up? Maybe the future could be ours, for once. 

[Osiris]  
Do you know how hard it is?  
That I don’t want to turn to you. Inside of this Forest; there are some doors you cant pass through.  
I know you think you can help and you want to know why because you’ve been inside these walls.  
But when you’re on the out, you see just how dangerous this is.  
We cant tear the Forest up and how can you say that we’re two of a kind.  
The Vex conspire to keep us apart and I know you never find me in time.  
Its not up to you, you’re the Titan they need.  
I know that the City can live without me.  
So we can’t tear the Forest up. 

[Saint-14]  
All I want is to fight with you.  
And I want to fight the Vex too. 

[Osiris] Its impossible.

[Saint-24] Its not impossible. My friend, nothing is impossible. But you’re important too. The City needs you yooooooooooo


End file.
